Empire Service
by BookCrazy687
Summary: A leader falls. A son steps up. All his success, how did he do it? Can he be as good a leader? There was always someone there, in the shadows pulling the strings. Helping their family along. "She is remarkable. Use her well." She is always there for us.


_**Empire Service**_

**Chapter 1 – A God Weakened**

* * *

><p>"I am standing outside St. Marie hospital, Tom, where a crowd has slowly been gathering. Civilians and other news stations alike after hearing that the legend himself, Carlisle Cullen was sent in after a drunk driver ran his limo off the road around 2AM this morning. Dr. Cullen was leaving a late night dinner-party celebrating the opening of the newly restored orphanage in his name. His was critical while he was wheeled in but so far no news on his current health. All I can do is pray that, Carlisle Cullen, a man who has given his heart to the people, is alright," a sad undertone delivered on cue.<p>

"Thank you, Susan. I guess that's all we can do…is pray. We will be back with this breaking story at seven, I'm Tom Cur-," Esme cuts the television off with heartache. She had prayed him a safe drive. It would seem her prayers went unheard, much as others in these troubled times. But that's all she could do. Pray. Pray for her husband's health. Pray for her children's worries to be calmed.

But her prayers were being interrupted by the ringing of every phone in the household. They had all started to call as soon as his name came on the screen. No one was home but her at the moment and she was too in shock to speak to anyone, especially businessmen only wondering if their stock was in danger.

Fury over took her saddened feature for a moment as she knew that they didn't care for her husband. If anyone's phone should be ringing it should be hers. Her children will be finding out soon enough. After in these modern times, word travels fast.

Esme, with much effort, stood and dried her eyes after hearing the door open in moment between calls. As she traveled to see who came home, all the phones stopped ringing.

"Cullen residence," spoke a kind, affirmative voice.

Esme turned a corner to be greeted by someone she had not seen in awhile. Arm in a sling and other holding the phone she spoke again.

"I am sorry but all business related issues will be taken care of at a later date. The Cullen's are in disarray. _Expect a call in due time_," she spoke with a harsh tone to set the matter straight.

"It's you. Thank goodness, I thought I was being robbed," she chuckled without humor. Typical, Esme, always trying to be her carefree self. Even in harsh times.

"Good Afternoon, Mistress Cullen, I-," the welcomed intruder cut off by Esme's arms crashing upon her as she weeps on her shoulder. The visitor is caught off guard.

"Is he okay? Is Carlisle okay? You were with him, you always are. Please ease my fears, Isabella," she pulled away looking Isabella in the eyes. "Please tell me my husband is alive?"

Isabella simply gave her Mistress a soft smile, yet her eyes were hard and calculating. How should she break the news?

"If I may be so blunt to tell you, Mistress Cullen, Master Cullen is indeed alive," her answer bringing a smile to Esme's torn face. "But," the smile disappeared, "he has suffered a punctured lung due to three broken ribs. A fractured femur, a broken wrist and a few cuts and bruises," her calm voice scaring Esme. How could she be so calm detailing her husband's pain to her?

"But you mustn't worry Mistress Cullen; after I was checked on I quickly assisted in the surgery and had the best doctor's work on him. He came out of it just little over an hour ago. He is under chemicals right now but I will personally deliver the new of his awakening to you," walking her Mistress to the kitchen while calming her nerves.

"Oh Carlisle…he is so strong he will pull through," she smiled to herself. _'That man'_, she thought. Pulling her together, drying her eyes as she watched Isabella pour her some fresh tea, the heat of the cup swarming at her face, instantly calming her. She always knew what to do..

"Isabella, what happened to your arm?" asking, pointing at the sling.

"I am saddened that this was my only injury caused by the crash. A few cuts here and there but my arm dislocated was my main problem. If only I was in Master Cullen's place, the business world wouldn't be in disarray," she shakes her head with a sad tone.

"Isabella you don't actually mean that…dear _we_ would all be in a fit of chaos without you here," she said, referring to her family. How many events in their lives would be different if Isabella was on her deathbed?

"You needn't worry about me, Mistress Cullen, for it is, _I_, who should be worried about the Cullen family. Now, I have delivered the good news, would you be in need of my services at this time? I have a lot to do in light of the current situation. Business issues and all," she spoke with a schedule already in mind and a smile on her face. Her eyes as deep trained and fixed on what needed to be done.

Esme, laughed. "No I am fine…for now. Thank you, Isabella, go do what needs to be done. I trust you will do what is best for us."

"Thank _you_, Mistress Cullen; I will be back before you know it," she bowed to her Employers wife, turned on a heel and was out the door, taking the phone cord with her.

Esme, smiled at the sight. "I trust you will do what is best…," she went back to sipping her tea. _'Perfect as always.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I would appreciate your thoughts so far, despite this being <strong>_**Chapter 1**_**. Would you be so kind?**

**Next Update ETA: **_**Wednesday **_


End file.
